The Berenstain Bears (2003 TV series)
| last_aired = | num_episodes = 40 (81 shorts) | num_seasons = 3 | preceded_by = The Berenstain Bears | website = http://www.berenstainbears.com }} 'The Berenstain Bears' is an Gemini Award-nominated animated television series based on the children's book series of the same name by Stan and Jan Berenstain. The series follows the lives of a family of Anthropomorphic bears who learn a moral or safety-related lesson during the course of each episode. Although most of the earlier episodes in the series were based on the book series, later episodes were not based on any of the books. The series debuted on January 6, 2003 and ended on September 28, 2004. Synopsis The series is set in a world populated solely by anthropomorphic bears and primarily centers around the Berenstain Bears, a family residing in the rural community of Bear Country consisting of Mama Bear, Papa Bear, Brother Bear, and Sister Bear. Albeit numerous episodes are based on the books and promote the same morals as encouraged in the picture books from which their plots originated, the program's faithfulness to the original series is slightly mixed on account of a number of later episodes follow original storylines. Nonetheless, they mostly portray the same environment depicted in the original ''Berenstain Bears storybooks quite accurately and concentrate on the messages and lessons learned by the family through their different experiences, such as gratitude and responsibility, as well as the daily lives of the bears. Production The show was produced by the Canadian animation company Nelvana for the PBS Kids Channel, and the Treehouse TV channel. Eighty 15 minute episodes were produced. The show can currently be seen on YTV (2006–2007, 2009–present) in Canada, Sprout in the United States. The series was also seen on Treehouse TV (Canada) (2002–2009) (and often fluctuated between the two channels), Knowledge (British Columbia), Tiny Pop and KidsCo (UK), and OBS (South Korea). Cast and characters Main cast * Michael Cera as Brother Bear * Tajja Isen as Sister Bear * Benedict Campbell as Papa Q. Bear * Camilla Scott as Mama Bear Recurring cast Family *Leslie Carlson as Grizzly Gramps * Corinne Conley as Grizzly Gran * Mike McCulkin as Cousin Freddy Friends * Amanda Soha as Lizzy Bruin * Nikki Marshall as Queenie * Mark Rendall as Ferdy Factual * Gage Knox as Too-Tall * Patrick Salvagna as Skuzz * James Eckhouse as Smirk Citizens * Chris Wiggins as Squire Grizzly * Ellen-Ray Hennessy as Miss Grizzle Country music singer-songwriter Lee Ann Womack sings the series' theme song, which was written by Stan Meissner. Accolades Episodes Season 1 (2003) Season 2 (2003) Season 3 (2004) External links * * Category:Canadian animated television series Category:Canadian children's television series Category:2002 American television series debuts Category:2000s American animated television series Category:2005 American television series endings Category:2002 Canadian television series debuts Category:2000s Canadian television series Category:2005 Canadian television series endings Category:Berenstain Bears Category:Television programs based on children's books Category:Preschool education television series Category:PBS network shows Category:Treehouse TV shows Category:YTV shows Category:Television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Television series by Nelvana it:Gli orsi Berenstain